


Ghost

by BubbaKnowlton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, force ghost, hux is palpatine's grandson au, injuries (not graphic), is this technically voyeurism, kind of? i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Hux would do anything for power, including taking his dead grandfather's advice of seducing Ren while he's recovering from his injuries on Starkiller





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this. a long, long time ago. I have no idea where I was going with it, so I decided to post it as is.

**Ghost**

Ever since Hux had been a small child, from around age four onwards, though he barely remembered now, he'd been seeing a ghost in the corner of his room. A man shimmering transparent and red. When he'd first seen the man, with his twisted and deformed features, he had been scared. The man's raspy voice had terrified him. After a persistent week of the man appearing and whispering to him from the corner of his room, he had went to his mother (which he was not supposed to do) and told her about him, fearing she would not believe him.

She had taken him to an empty room and locked the door behind them. Once she was absolutely sure his father or stepmother would not overhear, she told him that the man he was seeing was the ghost of his grandfather, the fallen emperor. She instructed him from now on to greet his grandfather with respect, to get on his knees in his presence, and to listen to everything he said.

When he admitted to being afraid, she had laughed, a sad laugh, and told him that her father was disfigured but would never cause him harm. He was honoring his grandson with his presence, a thing she'd never gotten herself, that he had nothing to fear. So every night that his grandfather's red ghost appeared, he positioned himself five feet exactly from the corner and kneeled. He would take in every word that the old emperor said, obey every command, follow all his advice.

It was because of his grandfather giving him advice that he managed to reach General at such a young age. By harnessing his skill, and also killing a few superiors but making it look like accidents -a favorite method of his father, he rose through the ranks quickly. He had been aiming to be Supreme Leader Snoke's right hand man, but that position was taken by the most infuriating person he had ever met in his life, Kylo Ren. So he settled for being left-hand. At least since Ren wasn't an official member of the First Order, Hux got to be the second most powerful person, right underneath Snoke.

Hux felt heartbroken when Starkiller base had been destroyed. His life's work, the main accomplishment of his career, destroyed so quickly, leaving nothing but the rubble of an imploded planet behind. Yet he had obeyed Snoke's command and rescued Ren and then his grandfather's ghost had spoken to him as soon as they made it back to the _Finalizer_. The old emperor spoke of a new plan for Hux to follow, one that would certainly lead him straight to the throne. The galaxy was finally within his grasp, Hux would become emperor like his grandfather had. All he had to do was take advantage of Kylo Ren's newly weakened state, his jumbled emotions and mental instability.

As much as he despised the thought of pretending to care about the dark knight, Hux wanted to be the next emperor so much more. His grandfather told him to go be near Ren as he recovered, to care for him and check up on him personally, more than needed. To quickly reply 'Snoke's orders' if asked why but to sound as if he was hiding something. To regretfully say that Ren would be leaving for training as soon as he was recovered, to think about things that would leave the man in a confused state.

His grandfather's words to him then left him flustered. ' _If you end up truly falling for the descendent of Skywalker then it is no matter, it may increase the success for our plan._ ' He would never fall in love with a creature like Ren, he thought. At least, he was pretty sure. Hux had never really understood love all that much.

So now that explained how he was on top of a still recovering Ren in his personal quarters, with the ghost of his grandfather standing in the corner. He shot the ghost a look as Ren moaned underneath him. The dark knight was a bit delirious from fever and medicine, so he wasn't reading Hux's thoughts at all, allowing him to converse freely with his grandfather.

' _So all I need to do now is simply seduce Ren?_ '

" _Yes, the descendent of Skywalker is weak, his emotions are muddled. Now is the time to strike. Once he comes to love you we will use him to destroy that fool Snoke and you will become the Emperor, my grandson._ "

Hux wasn't too keen on the idea of Ren being in love with him. However, his desire for power drowned that out and he took in the sight of the knight underneath him. Ren was wearing only grey sweatpants, his shirt gone so his bandages were easy to access. Hux had been the one changing them for near two weeks now. He knew the wounds were still in danger of being reopened, so that was his excuse for taking things slowly with Ren.

Ren was admittedly more attractive than Hux had thought. It was a thrill to have Ren underneath him. With the knight not in his right mind, he was taking advantage of the opportunity and had taken the man to his quarters, talking and moving closer until finally they were where they were now. If anything, this would at least be enjoyable. Hux traced a hand over one of the many bruises on Ren's body, eyes darting over every mark, lingering on the biggest wounds. He had no intention of aggravating the bowcaster shot wound, and underneath the facial bandage was a gash that would leave a nasty scar.

He'd learned three days ago that the skin around the wound was very sensitive. He'd also learned that Ren in general had sensitive skin. Hux continued to trace bruises, applying just enough pressure so the touch would be painful. 

"Look at you, Ren, all beaten and bruised..." Hux bit his lower lip. "...you really do need me to take care of you." He brought his hand up to the man's face, just barely grazing his lower lip with his thumb. Ren's breath hitched. "Lucky for you, I'm already nursing you like a lover. So what do you think, _darling_? Shall I give you special treatment?"

Hux felt like cutting out his tongue. He'd just called Kylo Ren darling followed by a terrible pick-up line. If this ever got out he'd shoot himself. ' _I really wish that hadn't come out of my mouth._ ' Thankfully, Ren seemed to enjoy that, face flushing red. The man brought up his arm, covering his face. Hux pulled the arm down.

"Ah, ah, don't cover up, Ren. I want to see you. I need to if I'm going to treat you right." Why? Why did he add onto the awful line? At least it was spurring Ren on. He could feel the man's erection stabbing against him as he straddled his hips. It wasn't too uncomfortable, thankfully.

" _You won't get what you want just by sitting on him and talking._ "

Having his grandfather watch was uncomfortable, though. ' _He's responding very well. He might pass out if I do anything too drastic, in fact. Ren is more of a romantic creature than a sexual one._ '

Experimentally, he ground down a bit while he spoke, "Do you know how worried I was when I saw you lying there in the snow? How worrying it is that you're still injured and sick?"

"H-Hux!"

"Do you? Because I'm worried pfassking sick about you, Ren. It's ruining me, the stress."

"Kriff, Hux, I'm sorry- I'm sorry- didn't wanna scare you-"

He wasn't scared! "Well you did, I thought-" Hux forced himself to swallow, as if the next words were painful to think about. "I thought you were dead, laying there, so much _blood_..."

"Sorry- I'm alive, I'm fine- Don't be upset!"

"Your wounds aren't healing properly. The bacta isn't working and you keep pulling them open."

"I'll do better-"

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next is up to your imagination. Does Hux fall in love with Ren? Do they fuck (probably not lmao honestly)? Does Hux become emperor? Is Palpatine actually into voyeurism or??????
> 
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
